fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi Erika
Kurumi Erika is one of the Cures and the secondary main character Of Bloom Heartcatch Precure!. Her catchphrase is . She lives above a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister Kurumi Momoka. Appearance Erika has medium-long wavy dark blue hair. Her bangs are parted down the center, with two long strands framing her face. Her casualwear consists of a blue-green dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest, with long white sleeves and layers of white frills at the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Personality Erika loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer, and is able to tell one's feelings or mood out from the color combination on the clothes thanks to the color therapy she is going through. She Also Try to made Ayumi want to join them as precure group. Cure Marine "The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! is the Cure Erika transforms into. Her powers have not been fully revealed, but translations from commercials indicate that she controls flowers, though her Cure name might mean she has control over water or the sea. Unlike the former Pretty Cure-duos in the franchise, Erika does not need to be together with her partner, Tsubomi, to transform, though does it most of the time. Super Cure Marine "The flowers shining around the world, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Super Silhouette!!" 世界に輝く一面の花、ハートキャッチプリキュア・スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana, HātoKyachi PuriKyua Sūpā Shiruetto!!" is the Super Silhouette upgrade Cure Marine receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed is used. Super Cure Marine has slightly longer skirt with sharper edges, and the ribbons on her chest and hair are enlarged and slightly differed. Her light-blue color has also become shades lighter, and her gloves have expanded to near her shoulders. Hair hair also appears to have grown all the way down to her feet. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. Attack . is a group attack that Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight use in Bloom Heartcatch Precure! and original series. This move is a powerful group finisher which utilizes the Heartcatch Mirage and the Cure's Super Silhouette forms. Description Cure Blossom summons the Heartcatch Mirage and puts in the Super Pretty Cure Seed in the center. The girls recites an incantation before Cure Blossom press the four buttons on the Heartcatch Mirage and spins the ring, where the Super Pretty Cure Seed is placed, using a special pen. A crystal flower is projected in the mirror of the Hearcatch Mirage as it shines in lights and gives Pretty Cure their gold accessories; gold earrings, crowns and ribbons. The girls then undergo their super transformations and declare themselves as Super Silhouette, also gaining heart-shaped rainbow wings. The Heartcatch Mirage surges with purity energy and a giant figure of a maiden (suspected to be Cure Angie) appears before the girls declare the attack name. Pretty Cure ready their weapons and send her into the enemy. Under the command of Pretty Cure, she stands behind the enemy, clenches the fist and smashes the enemy on the ground. In a flash of light, all four of the girls flowers appear behind the enemy. As Pretty Cure enforce with their weapons, the enemy is purified. But in this fan series Heartcatch Orchestra dosen't work beacuse the monster are grow powerful than orignal story. Incantation Japanese All: 花よ、咲誇れ。 All: プリキュア・ハートキャッチ・オーケストラ！ Romanization All: Hana yo, saki hokore. All: Purikyua Haatokyacchi Ookesutora! Literal Translation All: "Blossom with pride, flowers!" All: "Precure Heartcatch Orchestra!"